musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Plymouth-Canton Marching Band
l Contest"] Detroit Free Press,November 19, 2007 *2006 - The Passion Within - 9th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Bands of America Ypsilanti Regional Champion, MCBA State Champion, "One of the best-again: Marchers 9th at national band competition" Plymouth Observer, page A4, November 16, 2006 "Regional champions: Plymouth-Canton marchers top 26 bands at Eastern competition" Observer & Eccentric, page A4, October 12, 2006 *2005 - Performing Inside Out - 9th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Pontiac Regional Runner-up "Among the best of the best: Hometown marchers take 9th in the nation" Observer & Eccentric, page A3, November 17, 2005 *2004 - The Trainman Cometh - 10th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion *2003 - Souls of the Gypsy Caravan - Bands of America Grand National Semi-Finalist, MCBA State Champion *2002 - Elasticity - 9th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion *2001 - Programme One - 3rd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Visual, MCBA State Champion *2000 - Reflections on Obsessions - 2nd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Music, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up *1999 - Thoughtcrime, Music for an Orwellian Era - Bands of America Grand National Champion, Captions for Best Music and Best General Effect, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up "Plymouth band wins competition: School earns Grand National Champion title in Indianapolis" Detroit News , November 16, 1999 *1998 - America, Land of the Free - 2nd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Visual (Tie - Lassiter HS, GA), MCBA State Champion *1997 - Where the Wild Things Are - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion *1996 - Road to Oz - 8th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up, Fiesta Bowl Grand Champion *1995 - Prophecy of the Earth - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up *1994 - Kiss of the Spider Woman - 6th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion *1993 - Jesus Christ Superstar - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist *1992 - Sweeney Todd - 3rd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Champion, Fiesta Bowl Grand Champion *1991 - Sunday In The Park With George - Bands of America Grand National Champion, MCBDA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up *1990 - Music From Stephen Sondheim - Bands of America Grand National Champion, MCBDA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Champion *1989 - Sweet Charity - 7th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBDA State Champion *1988 - Singing in the Rain / The Music Man - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBDA State Champion References External links *PCEP bands page *The Plymouth-Canton Marching Band's home page *Bands of America *Michigan Competing Band Association Category:American marching bands Category:High school marching bands